Karaqi Basra
Karaqi Basra Karaqi Basra is a subject state of the Free Empire of Karaq. It previously belonged to Iraq, serving as the regional capitol to Iraq's only port. In 2018 the FEK invaded Iraq, liberating Basra and securing it from the grasps of the ICS zealots. Basra anew. September 14th, 2019, the occupied region of Basra was given it's own regional command, but still under direct influence and command from Karaq. Karaqi Basra has it's own security force of 3500 active service members, currently acting as the police force. Though most of the FEK armed forces have pulled out, 50,000 soldiers from the Imperial Karaqi Army remains to secure the territory from foreign and domestic aggressors, a detatchment from the IKN's 2nd fleet remains as well, patroling the port and the outer coast. Karaqi Basra Iraq October 7th, 2019, a deal was proposed to the Iraqi government. Thought in the eyes of the Iraqi government the deal was more of an ultimatum. The FEK offered protection against the extreme ICS and the growing KNF, if the Iraqi government signed a integration plan, to be fully integrated into the FEK and the Imperial Karaq as a whole. Only 11 hours the deal was proposed, and the FEK had little faith in the deal, they were fully prepared to "liberate" the rest of Iraq, but to their suprise the Iraqi government accepted the deal, officially implementing Iraq into the empire. Overnight the size, budget and responsebility of the Karaqi Basra grew. Though far from being able to deal with such a situation right off the bat, the Imperial Army would temporarily take leadership over the subject state and rush across their new territory to secure it from the enemy. 7 million on the run After the integration was announced, much of the population in Iraq dropped what they were doing and started packing. A mass migration took place, many fleeing for the ICS and even some for the KNF. The FEK to the best of their abilities sent out detatchments to halt this migration, they alone secured almost everything south of Baghdad, but everything north of it was out of their control. Karaqi Basra Defence Force A newly formed branch of the Imperial Defence Force, a sub branch under the command of the Imperial Karaqi Army. The KBDF consists of former iraqi army soldiers, new volunteers and draftees from Iraq, there are also a few volunteers from former IKA or IKDF, but the branch mainly consits of Basra Iraqi's. The KBDF have yet to prove themselves worthy in the eyes on the Imperial Army, and in addition to being a defence force, they are already considered inferior to the Imperial Army, which has a lot of truth to it. KBDF soldiers vary extremly in training, some might be eager volunteers, or end up in a company with eager officers, others are already experienced. Some are just drafted though, and their motivations might vary, and as such their willingness to do anything might be questionable. Without a presence from the Imperial Army, Imperial Air force or a strong and motivating KBDF officer, they are prone to a early and unorganized retreat. Often turning the tide of the battle by simply thinking they will lose, and flee. As such they are on the shit end of the equipment stick, the only reason there is a build up in the KBDF are because of the religious zealots to the north, the Islamic Caliphate of Syria. The KBDF have a lot to prove before the Imperial Army will consider upgrading their equipment budgets. Category:Free Empire of Karaq Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V9 Factions